Tonight's The Night
by blondgleek
Summary: A one-shot about Blaine and Kurt's first time. Contains spoilers/plotlines for 3.05 "The First Time" and I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Hope you enjoy!


Kurt tried to calm himself down as he attempted to unlock door to the Hudson-Hummel household, but with Blaine's body pressed against his back, he was having a hard time keeping his hands steady.

"Blaine, you need to stop." Kurt huffed as he finally slid the key into the lock and turned the doorknob.

"Why?" Blaine asked as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips, practically pushing him inside the door, a small smirk growing on his lips.

"Because," Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend "I will be no good to you if I finish before we even start."

Blaine stretched his back a bit and put his lips under the soft crevice of Kurt's earlobe and whispered, "Well, we don't want that do we?"

Kurt's stomach clenched at the action, and damn it, Blaine knew how much that sensitive area turned him on. _Okay mister, so that's how you want to play, I can be a tease too,_ Kurt thought as he took off his coat and threw it over the banister of the staircase, with Blaine following suit. Blaine and Kurt both shucked off their shoes and Kurt started up the staircase, heading for his room. Kurt opened up the door to his room and as soon as he and Blaine were inside he quickly nudged the door closed with his elbow. He caught Blaine off guard as swung the shorter boy around and firmly pressed his body into the mirror on the back of the door.

Blaine sucked in a harsh breath of air and looked at his gorgeous boyfriend through heavy eyelids. This was a welcomed turn of events.

Three days ago, after suggesting he and Kurt go to a gay bar, Blaine had drunkenly propositioned Kurt in the back of his car. The evening ended with their first fight and the next day at school, the awkwardness between them was palpable. Blaine knew he owed Kurt an apology, but it was hard to apologize when you were being ignored. So Blaine waited it out. He had been practising "One Hand, One Heart" in the auditorium earlier this evening when could hear footsteps from stage right. He belted out the last note and turned towards the sound of the person walking towards him, already knowing it was his boyfriend.

Kurt was the first one to speak. "Hey" he breathed gently, his hands folded in front of him as he joined Blaine center stage.

"Hey" Blaine replied, not sure what to say next.

"Listen, about the other night, I just want to say that I know you didn't..."

Blaine put his palm up quickly in front of Kurt to him off. "Don't. This is not your apology to give. I'm sorry Kurt. There is no excuse for my behaviour the other night. None. Alcohol or not. I know we've talked about... things between us and that is not how I wanted our first time to be either." Blaine let a quick sigh escape his lips and he joined his hands with Kurt, making sure his boyfriend understood just how sincere he was trying to be.

"Blaine, I know. And I know you respect me. I do. But just because I stopped us from going any further that night, doesn't mean I don't want to experience... everything with you." Kurt looked down at his boyfriend, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit afraid though." Blaine's eyes drew big at that revelation and Kurt quickly backtracked. "Okay, maybe afraid was the wrong choice of words. Blaine, I love you. And I love that our first time gets to be with one another. We get to mess up and be awkward and stumble together. And I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. You have my heart Blaine, every inch of it." And with that it seemed as if all the tension between them had dissipated and Blaine leaned up and pecked the corner of Kurt's mouth.

So here they were, alone together in Kurt's room, looking at each other with new-found adoration. Kurt leaned his head down slightly and brushed his long, slender fingers across the angled contour of Blaine's jaw. He waited a moment then dipped his head a few degrees and took a quick nibble on the rugged expanse of Blaine's collarbone. Kurt was rewarded with a low, throaty moan from his shorter boyfriend and Kurt gently glided his fingers down, across the small line of lower belly that was exposed between Blaine's shirt and cargo pants. Without even thinking he grabbed the soft cotton sweater in his hands and starting shoving it over Blaine's head. Tonight, the feel of Blaine's chest against his was _not _going to cut it.

Kurt and Blaine were used to finding quick, skittish moments alone when Kurt would shut his door for a few minutes without raising suspicion in order to feel the wonderful heat of their bodies joined from the waist up. Last time they attempted to make out at Kurt's house they could hear Burt clear his throat loudly from the bathroom down the hall. An action that meant _no fooling around in my house boys._ But tonight there were no concerns about them getting caught. They had the whole night to explore one another, watch each other with hungry eyes as they devoted one anothers' crevices, contours and outlines to memory.

Blaine's skin automatically puckers at the sudden temperature change and his hands wander up Kurt's chest and as his eyes are re-directed to Kurt's collar Blaine realizes that Kurt has already started to unbutton the numerous fastenings on his tailored, designer-labelled dress shirt. Not one to wait, Blaine starts at the bottom of the azure shaded shirt and starts unbuttoning his way up to Kurt, their fingers grazing together at a buttonhole near his heart. That one minor movement is all it takes and Blaine cups his hands behind Kurt's head and as he curls his fingers around the soft hairs at the nape of Kurt's neck, their lips settle together in a luxuriously wild kiss, all lips and tongue and saliva.

Kurt closed his eyes and guided himself and Blaine back to the bed and they stop when the back of Blaine's knees gently bump against the side of Kurt's mattress. They stay embraced for a moment, Blaine's hands still in Kurt's hair and Kurt slightly kneading the soft flesh on Blaine's bare hips, but as Kurt leaned towards Blaine, they move together up towards the head of the bed, lying their heads on the same pillow. Neither of them can hear anything above the steady, quick pace of their hearts and their breath, somewhere between sighs and small gasps of air.

Blaine looked over at Kurt with wandering eyes. He took in Kurt's eyelashes, nose, lips, cheekbones, shoulder and his eyes finally rested and landed on his boyfriend's eyes. Those gorgeous, mesmerizing orbs were looking right into his and Blaine could actually see Kurt's eyes shift from their light, turquoise shade to a deeper hue, the yellow specks in his irises intensifying into a dark mustard color.

"You are incredible" Blaine whispered, afraid to speak any louder, for fear that his voice would crack.

Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly as if to say, _have you looked in a mirror lately?_ and bent his pointer finger under Blaine's jaw, tilting Blaine's mouth up to meet his own. They kissed like this for awhile, hushed whispers and promises shared, limbs entangled around one another in a embrace that was both benevolent and necessary.

Blaine was the first one to make the next move. He tried to keep his hands steady as he reached down and tried to pull on the small leather band that was keeping Kurt's belt tucked into his belt loop. He fumbled on the first two attempts but finally managed to get it free. He broke the kiss for a moment to look up at Kurt and when he saw the slight nod of approval, Blaine undid the button of his jeans and the room was filled with the sound of Kurt's zipper being pulled down.

Once Blaine had pushed Kurt's pants down to his knees, Kurt did the rest of the work and shook his legs a few times until there was a lazy _plop_ near the foot of the bed, signalling that his skinny jeans has made their way to the hardwood floor. There was a slight pause in movement before Kurt returned the favour and quickly shed Blaine's cargo pants, hearing them land somewhere in the vicinity of Kurt's.

This is when the realization hit them. This was uncharted territory for them both. They shyly gazed at one another, taking in the new expanses of skin that were exposed. Blaine was surprised when Kurt turned slightly and made his way on top of Blaine, Kurt's arms bent, his hands splayed near Blaine's head. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Blaine's fingertips brushing against the soft silky touch of Kurt's boxers while Kurt hand one hand braced by Blaine's shoulder the other rubbing the elastic waistband of Blaine's briefs.

Blaine bucked his hips up experimentally and was greeted with a wide-eyed stare from Kurt.

"Holy shh-" the rest of the word hissed between his teeth. He had never felt so much heat and intensity in his life and he wanted- no _needed- _more. Kurt slipped down beside Blaine again and palmed Blaine's cock through his tighty-whities, giving Blaine a taste of what Kurt had just felt.

Blaine's jaw went slack and he caressed Kurt's ass, kneading the firm flesh he felt under the soft material. Blaine could feel Kurt's cock pulse against his thigh and he thought his head might explode from the heat that started to creep up his cheeks.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, and Blaine noticed that Kurt had a fine blush crawling up his chest as well.

"Yeah... I'm good, great actually" Blaine replied, kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth. "You?"

"Good." Kurt sighed, letting his fingertips rummage through Blaine's sideburns. "But ummm... what now?"

Blaine took the opportunity to peel off his own briefs and then settled back on his shins, in the v of Kurt's legs that were nimbly spread. Kurt's eyes widened as he took in his his first glance of a naked boy. He couldn't help but stare at the soft curls that had once been out-of-view, the way the head of Blaine's cock seemed to tap against his belly, aware of the attention Kurt was giving it. He must have been staring too intently because through his foggy haze of amazement, he could hear Blaine make an odd, nervous noise.

"Is there something... wrong? I know I should have ummm... trimmed a bit, but I didn't realize that tonight would be..." Blaine was cut off and Kurt pushed himself up on his forearms and kissed Blaine until he could feel Blaine responding back with enthusiasm.

"It's- your perfect" Kurt told him and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's choice of words.

"So, I guess I'm next, huh?" Kurt asked, and he swore he could see Blaine's pupils dilate in response. Kurt reached for his own waistband but Blaine's slightly wider hands squeezed over Kurt's and Blaine was the one who got to reveal Kurt.

Blaine now understood the look on Kurt's face because, _my god,_Kurt was beautiful. His skin was milky and smooth and Blaine could see little purple veins that threaded their way around Kurt's groin, some of them hidden beneath the light thicket of hair around his cock. Blaine placed a tentative hand around the base of Kurt's cock and gingerly moved his hand up towards the gleaming head.

"O_hmygod" _Kurt breathed, the back of his head rolling back down to the pillow.

Blaine smirked and leaned down to whisper harshly in Kurt's ear, "thought you didn't believe in God." accentuating his comment with a lick to Kurt's earlobe.

"Well, whoever brought you here to me deserves to be thanked" Kurt answered, his eyes considerably darker than before.

Blaine kneeled back down and tried a few more experimental strokes of Kurt's cock and he watched as Kurt moved his head lazily from side-to-side murmuring nonsense and licking his lips when they became dry.

"B-blaine. Hold on." Kurt quickly grabbed onto Blaine's hand that was driving him wild.

Blaine swung his hand back quickly, almost knocking himself off balance. "Sorry. Too hard...too fast? I just-" Blaine looked down at Kurt with uneasy eyes.

"Shhh..." Kurt soothed. "No, no. You were amazing, it's just..." Now Kurt was the one who was uneasy. They had never discussed the mechanics of all of this, and were just making it up as they went. Kurt wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say. He took a shaky breath before continuing. "I just... I want to... to be inside you when..." he let the rest of his sentence drift off, but it got the point across. "Would that- would that be okay?" Kurt asked with questioning eyes.

"That would be... yes." Blaine breathed, pressing himself into Kurt's hip. "I can-we can do that."

They managed to switch positions after a bit of awkward manoeuvring and now it was Kurt who was on top of Blaine, kissing his way down to Blaine's chest, the skin there becoming taut as Kurt wove his tongue in and around the area around his belly button. He kept his hands on Blaine hips, running smooth neat circles around the breadth of skin there.

"Kurt... I need you to just..." Blaine sucked in a deep breath, his eyes finding Kurt's. Kurt knew what he wanted but he kept nipping at Blaine's waist, his hands travelling down to gently cup at Blaine's balls, the heat intense and wonderful.

"Kurt... please" Blaine practically begged, his fingers digging harshly into the sheets. Kurt gave in and looked up with mocking innocent look.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, adding a fluttering of his eyelashes for effect.

"I just- want- _need_ your lips on me _please_..." Blaine looked up at his taller boyfriend, and Kurt couldn't help but take pity on him and oblige with the request.

Kurt sank his mouth slowly over the head of Blaine's cock, noticing the light, clear liquid that dripped at the tip, lapping it up as he gingerly moved his head down towards Blaine's shaft.

"Yes, Kurt, more please... just don't- stop." Blaine's voice caught in his throat as Kurt began to slowly bob up and down on Blaine's cock, mentally reminding himself to keep his teeth buried underneath his lips.

After a few more strokes Blaine bucked back and could hear his cock make a sloppy _popping_ noise when it was suddenly removed from the wet crevices of Kurt's mouth. Kurt was about to ask why Blaine pulled away we he heard him say "you, ah, got the stuff right?" and Kurt knew what he meant.

Kurt reached over Blaine's body and retrieved a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from the side table. Kurt eyed the box gingerly and then picked it up in his hands, ripping the side of the cardboard carton.

"This first" Blaine stated and he grabbed for the lube and pressed him thumb against the cover of the lid until he heard it snap open. Reaching out for one one Kurt's hands he drizzled a few drops of lube onto his slender fingers.

Kurt felt the lube glide between his fingers as he apprehensively brought them down to the small space between Blaine's balls and asshole. Blaine could read the nervousness on Kurt's face and brought both of his hands down to rub the lube off of Kurt's fingers and onto his own.

"Here, I can do that part." Blaine wiped what he could off of Kurt and started rubbing his entrance, and Kurt could see the small circle of puckered skin expand slightly at Blaine's touch.

"Have you...done this before?" Kurt asked, curiosity marking his slightly feminine features.

"A few times," Blaine told him, looking up at the taller boy with a slight grin. "I wanted to prepare myself a bit, hoping that one day we could share this with one another. I wanted to become comfortable with myself so I can be comfortable with you."

Kurt leaned down for a kiss, thankful that Blaine was more knowledgeable when it came to stuff like this. He was about to ask another question when he noticed that Blaine's middle finger was now settled completely into his ass, and Kurt had never seen anything so erotic before.

"Just, let me stretch a bit more" Blaine explained with a harsh breath and he swivelled his hips in a counter-clockwise motion, letting his pointer and ring fingers eventually join the other digit that was inside of him. "Okay, I- I'm ready." Blaine stated, looking up at Kurt with his mouth slightly agape.

Kurt clutched at the condom wrapper, having some difficultly ripping it open because of the left over lube that stained his fingers. He wiped them quickly on the bedsheets, not caring about the wet stain that was left in its presence. He gingerly slid the condom on and set back on his knees, his hands gliding over his thighs.

"You ready?" Kurt asked, and Blaine couldn't help but notice the vast different in color between the bright green of the condom and the light coral color of Kurt's cock.

"Ready." Blaine stated, as Kurt gripped onto his dick, slowly pressing the head of it against the first tight ring of muscle of Blaine's ass. Kurt waited with baited breath as he felt Blaine expand slowly around him, allow him to adjust to the new pressure. Blaine nodded gingerly as Kurt moved his cock in a little further. It took a few more movements, then Kurt was inside of Blaine, filling him whole. Blaine reached up for Kurt's shoulders, pulling the slim boy down so they were chest to chest.

"Love you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth, rising his hips slightly towards the ceiling.

"Love you too" Kurt breathed as he tried to take in all this new emotion without becoming too overwhelmed.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips and started pumping his hips in quick, steady movements. Kurt slid his torso forward slightly and started pressing himself in and out of Blaine with deliberate let languid strokes. The movements were jerky and both of their bodies were aching with muscle strain, but they were together, complete, and that was all that mattered. Kurt burrowed his head into the side of Blaine's neck, small puffs of air hitting his already heated skin. Blaine nudged the side of Kurt's face, and took his hands and placed them on Kurt's cheeks, wanting them to look at on another during their releases.

Tiny beads of sweat were accumulating on Blaine's forehead, the dampness causing a few curls to break free of the gel he had placed in his hair this morning. Kurt took his left hand and brought it up to wipe away a bit of the condensation that had pooled on Blaine's neck. Blaine was looking up at him with such adoration. He was the one responsible for his boyfriend coming apart at the seems. The slight triangle arch of Blaine's brow flattened and Kurt knew that he was close. Kurt knew he wouldn't last much longer himself and reached his right hand down between their heated bodies and started stroking Blaine's cock.

Blaine responded by arching up higher, his hips lifting off the bed, mumbling soft words and cut off phrases. Kurt whispered back in reply, his voice getting caught in his throat. A few more strokes inside of Blaine's dry heat and Kurt could feel himself losing control, going over the edge and Blaine grabbed his own cock, pumping until he too was gasping and babbling and when he looked up and saw the look of pure joy on Kurt's face, he came, his mouth slightly ajar, feeling the warm liquid pulse on his skin.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine slowly, throwing the condom in the wastebasket by his bed, not the least bit concerned about the mess. He cuddled up next to Blaine, and the two fell asleep as they were huddled in a sheet of blankets, whispering promises to one another about their future together.


End file.
